paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blink Charm
} |name=Blink Charm |cost=5 |qual=Starter |type=Active |type2=Universal |active= Teleports your Hero 1000 units from your current location. |cd=180s }} |active=Teleports your Hero 1000 units from your current location. |cd=180s }} Blink Charm was a starter equipment card. How to Obtain Blink Charm was available for all players. This card couldn't be crafted or dismantled. Currently it's impossible to get a second copy from any card packs. Unique Active Blink Charm has an Unique Active which teleports your hero to a target point up to 1000 units away. The active can be used in a z-axis, allowing you to blink into elevated areas. Activating the card will play a sound effect hearable by all players. After blinking you will retain 150 Movement Speed. Recommended Heroes This card is particularly useful for Khaimera, as he is useful for jumping in to fights and dealing massive damage, but has no escape ability. Players such as Grux, Sevarog, etc. have an ability which requires no lock on to activate. Khaimera's only movement based ability is Ambush, which requires you to lock onto an enemy, which eliminates the possibility to use it as an escape ability. Blink Charm is great for Khaimera, so that he then has a way to escape fights. Grim can stand to benefit greatly from Blink Charm, his shielding ability is useful for avoiding ganks but near useless at escaping or surviving them. Grim's knockback is powerful but does nothing if you don't hit the target at the perfect angle, something very hard to do with someone in melee range and very often you can push them in front of you by mistake. Using blink charm as grim can allow you to get breathing room for your abilities and the activation of your shield will then counter pull, stun, and slow abilities long enough to allow for escapes otherwise impossible. Sparrow was a ranger who is effective at dealing damage over a distance with her basic attack. But what about mobility? She lacks extremely in this department, as none of her abilities or attributes give her any sort of escape or even CC to help keep enemies away. Blink Charm would be quite useful in a Sparrow Deck, so that if you're outnumbered, you atleast have a fighting chance of getting out alive. Murdock would be a suitable wielder for a Blink Charm, as he is quite immobile. Yes, he has the ability "Move Along" to push enemies away, but it's not enough to keep back someone like Crunch, Khaimera, Sevarog, etc. And that's not to mention any ranged character you may be in combat with. If you're losing that fight and you know you're gonna die if you don't get out, you're not in good shape most of the time without Blink Charm. Riktor is one of those heroes that just straight lacks in the mobility department, atleast for himself. As for his enemies, he can pull them to him and rip them into a position where they are likely to die. But what if you are the one in the position to die? Well then, you're in luck if you have Blink Charm, because with its distance of 1000u, it's enough to get away from almost any other character using their movement ability (except Crunch using an Empowered Forward Crunch! ability). Change Log Category:Starter Category:Legacy Cards